Coffee makes the heart grow fonder
by cjmm
Summary: Traducción. Bella le tiene miedo al amor y a todo lo que conlleva; cuando Edward se ve atraído hacia ella la idea de estar con alguien se ve completamente distinta ¿podrá superar sus defensas? ¿le dejará acercarse lo suficiente para hacerlo? Todos Humanos
1. Bella, Bella, Bella

**Disclaimer:** No me pertenece ni Twilight ni la historia; el primero es de Stephenie Meyer y el segundo a CGarman (pueden encontrar el link a la historia original en inglés en los favoritos de mi profile).

**Summary:** Bella le tiene miedo al amor y a todo lo que conlleva; cuando Edward se ve atraído hacia ella y la idea de estar con alguien se ve completamente distinta ¿podrá superar sus defensas? ¿le dejará acercarse lo suficiente para hacerlo? –Traducción, Todos Humanos-.

* * *

**Coffee makes the heart grow fonder**

De CGarman

Traducido por cjmm

-

Capítulo 1: Bella, Bella, Bella

-

Me miré en el espejo por última vez antes de partir hacia mi horrendo trabajo. Estaba a sólo una calle de distancia de mi pequeño apartamento de una habitación, lo cual me permitía ahorrar gasolina, el único punto positivo de él. Al principio había pensado _'Qué demonios, si apesta al menos estaré tan sobrecargada de café gratis que ni siquiera notaré lo horrible que es'_ pero, ¡Já!, no tuve esa suerte. Sólo tenía café a un diez por ciento de descuento, lo que lo hacía la segunda cafetería más cara en cinco calles… aunque la paga era buena, solamente debía trabajar unas veinticuatro horas a la semana y también con la ventaja de poder cambiar los turnos de la mañana.

Entré a _'The Grinding Pot'_ dos minutos antes de lo debido y, _oh Dios_, allí estaba mi jefe, sentado junto al reloj mirándome con reproche.

- Bella, si esperabas un minuto más antes de entrar hubieras llegado tarde. Quizás la próxima vez deberías llegar más temprano, sólo por si acaso.

Ag. Siempre sonaba tan amable cuando actuaba como un tirano imbécil. Apreté los dientes.

- Seguro, jefe - murmuré, mordiéndome la lengua para prevenir aquellas ingeniosas réplicas que revoloteaban en mi cabeza, intentando mantener buena apariencia. Lo sé, soy muy desagradable.

¡Odio mi trabajo! No creo que hacer café sea mi verdadera vocación, pero no hay mucho lugar allí afuera para un escritor que se esfuerza al máximo. Ya había buscado en diferentes periódicos un lugar para escribir, pero redactar noticias es demasiado depresivo para mí. Para tener una buena paga debes producir material 'apto para la primera plana', y cuando aquello son noticias de niños perdidos y crímenes devastadores, el hecho de conseguir aparecer en la primera página se vuelve algo decepcionante y triste.

Me coloqué el delantal y caminé detrás del mostrador para ver a mi perro faldero favorito de pie allí, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, prácticamente jadeando ante mi presencia.

- Hola, Mike, ¿cómo te va esta mañana? - pregunté amargamente. Recién eran las cinco a.m. y lucía como si ya hubiera tomado gran ventaja de su café bien elaborado y con descuento. Tendría que haber gastado al menos cincuenta dólares para estar así de activo tan temprano.

- ¡Genial! - me sonrió - ¡Gracias! Oye, ¿has probado esta nueva bebida? ¿_'The Triple Decker'_? Tiene tres tiros de expreso en él. Es muy bueno; ¡yo ya he tomado tres esta mañana!

Oh, Dios.

- No, no lo he probado todavía - dije, intentando esconder la risa. Puede que fuera algo molesto, loco y ligeramente distraído, pero era un buen chico - ¿Qué tan temprano llegaste, Mike?

- Oh, más o menos hace cuarenta y cinco minutos, o sea quince minutos antes del comienzo de mi turno. Entonces, Bella, ¿qué tal tu noche ayer? ¿No tenías que hacer algo con tu familia?

- ¿Eh? - le miré con los ojos dilatados. Ciertamente puede hablar rápido después de beber nueve tiros de expreso en menos de una hora.

- Sí, dijiste que no podías salir conmigo porque tenías que hacer algo con tu familia.

Ah, mierda. Exacto, le había dicho eso ¿no?. Realmente necesitaba recordar mis excusas para con él.

- ¡Oh, sí! Estuvo genial, ¿sabes?, ver a todos… - respondí rápidamente.

- ¿Qué haces esta noche? Hay un lugar por aquí, a unas calles, que he escuchado que tiene muy buena comida. Podría llevarte allí para ver por nosotros mismo qué tan buena es.

Demonios, ¿qué excusa podía usar ahora? Ya había utilizado la de la familia y siempre me hace explicarle si sólo digo que tengo planes.

- Hmm, bueno… - justo en ese momento la puerta tintineó cuando el primer cliente del día entró al local. ¡Já! Tendría que hacerle un descuento a este chico por llegar justo cuando lo necesitaba - ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted? - pregunté con una enorme sonrisa pegada al rostro mientras me volteaba para observar al cliente que se hallaba de pie enfrente mío – Guau… - dije, retrocediendo. Estaba mirando directo al pecho de un chico muy grande. Tragué saliva mientras elevaba la cabeza para mirar al gigante.

Era enorme, voluminoso; musculoso pero no gordo, y alto comparado conmigo… demonios, más alto que si yo midiera el doble de mi altura. Tenía el cabello negro y rizado, apenas cayéndole sobre los ojos. Hubiera sido muy intimidante si no fuera por la ancha y juguetona sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¿Tuviste que agacharte para pasar por la puerta?

Mierda, ¿había dicho eso en voz alta? Maldita sea yo y mi estúpida costumbre de no pensar antes de pronunciar las palabras. Bajé la mirada, reprendiéndome a mí misma, hasta que escuché una explosiva risa que me hizo saltar casi medio metro en el aire.

- No tanto, pero cerca - dijo. Le miré con una sonrisa jugueteando en mis labios -. Gracias por la preocupación - agregó, terminando la frase con un guiño de una manera para nada rara o intentando flirtear, sino amistosa.

- Bueno, grandulón, ¿qué puedo traerte? - pregunté finalmente. Se limitó a mirar el menú encima de mi cabeza sin decir nada por un par de segundos. De repente volvió a mirarme con la sonrisa aún en su rostro.

- ¿Sabes? No sé qué demonios significa toda esa cosa - señaló con la cabeza el menú -, así que hazme algo bueno, que tenga dos tiros intercalados con algo dulce. No quiero ni siquiera sentir que estoy bebiendo café. Y asegúrate de que sea frío, no me gusta el café caliente. Y recuerda mezclarlo.

Ahora me estaba riendo.

- De acuerdo, yo me haré cargo - dije, aún mirándolo -. ¿No quieres algo en particular como chocolate, caramelo, nueces…?

- Las nueces no - me cortó -, pero todo lo demás está bien.

- ¡Lo tengo! Haré una nueva mezcla y la haré yo misma - repuse, señalando las sillas -. Ve y siéntate mientras hago aquello para ti.

Asintió y se dirigió a las mesas donde pudiera verme mientras preparaba su bebida.

Revoloteé por el lugar jugando con los diferentes sabores y jarabes, canturreando para mí misma. Finalmente mi obra maestra estuvo terminada y me paseé por el mostrador.

- ¡Ya está! Ven a probarlo y dime qué piensas - dije, sacudiendo la mano -. Si no te gusta, dime qué está mal y lo arreglaré - aclaré, entregándole su café. Lo tomó, bebiendo un trago y saboreándolo en su boca, haciendo diferentes series de expresiones.

- Hmm - fue lo único que dijo. Estaba intentando disimularlo, pero no podía esconder muy bien aquella juguetona sonrisa.

- Oh, Dios, ¿a quién crees que engañas? - pregunté, mirándole -. Lo amas y lo sabes - repliqué, apoyándome en el mostrador.

- Sí, de acuerdo, me atrapaste. Me gustó, y buena idea eso de hacerlo tamaño grande - repuso riendo entre dientes.

Le miré con la incredulidad pintada en el rostro.

- Sí, estaba a punto de darte uno pequeño, pero entonces me dije 'Qué demonios'.

Sacudió la cabeza, riendo.

- ¿Qué le pusiste a este bebé? - preguntó, alzando la bebida hacia mí.

- Ah, bueno, es algo verdaderamente ingenioso - respondí presumiendo, sonriéndole -. Dos tiros de expreso, como lo pediste, con chocolate blanco, jarabe de caramelo, jarabe de chocolate y migajas de ambos chocolates y otro último toque de jarabe de caramelo encima de la crema batida.

- Bien hecho - comentó -. ¿Cómo llamarás a tu nueva creación?

- Hmm, buena pregunta - murmuré, llevándome la mano a la barbilla, pensativa - Qué tal… bueno, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

Me miró confuso, arqueando una ceja.

- Emmett.

- Perfecto - repliqué entusiastamente, alzando los brazos en el aire en señal de triunfo -. Lo llamaremos 'Emmett' y puede ser tu bebida usual que sólo conseguirás mientras yo esté trabajando.

Simplemente continuó observándome, sonriendo.

- Bueno… - se detuvo para mirar mi gafete - Bella, eso suena como un buen plan. ¿Cuánto te debo? - le aclaré de cuánto era la cuenta y él me entregó un billete de veinte dólares -. Guarda el cambio; nunca antes me he divertido tanto comprando café - volvió a reír y me saludó con la mano mientras salía del local.

Me volteé para ver a un Mike con los ojos como platos, boquiabierto.

- ¿Estás bien, Mike? - pregunté.

- ¿Lo conocías? - replicó, mirando la puerta que Emmett recién había atravesado.

- No, pero vaya que era simpático, ¿eh? - dije, sonriendo -. Es decir, realmente era gracioso y no intentaba flirtear conmigo todo el tiempo. Amo tener estos clientes agradables - tomé una toalla y comencé a limpiar el mostrador.

El negocio finalmente comenzó. Una multitud de gente empezó a entrar en el local; el primero era un chico joven.

- Hola, bonita.

Oh, qué asco. Bueno, al menos el día había empezado bien.

***

Finalmente terminé mi turno. Recién era la una de la tarde pero tenía que ir a casa, ducharme, dormir algo y cambiarme para llegar a mi otro trabajo a las cinco.

Trabajo en el bar de un club deportivo a sólo un par de calles; usualmente conduzco sólo porque my turno termina normalmente alrededor de la medianoche.

Entré a mi departamento, arrojando mi bolso al suelo y a mí misma en el sofá. Todavía eran sólo la una y media, es decir que tenía tres horas antes de que tuviera que salir para ir al otro trabajo. Miré a mi alrededor, agradecida de que ya hubiera terminado con la cafetería aquel día pero temiendo el trabajo en el bar deportivo de aquella noche. Al igual que la cafetería la paga era buena y las propinas, geniales, pero todos aquellos chicos borrachos, flirteando… nada exactamente bueno.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el teléfono. Suspiré mientras me levantaba del sofá, ya sabiendo quién sería. No era necesario mirar el identificador.

- Hola, Alice.

Mi mejor amiga, también mi antigua compañera de piso. Pese a ser una chica increíble también me costaba mucho el mantenimiento de vivir con ella; había perdido muchos trabajos llegando tarde porque 'mi pelo no estaba bien' o 'mi camisa no combinaba con los pantalones'. Soy terca, lo admito, pero Alice… ella es terca _y_ ligeramente violenta. Ella no pregunta, simplemente te agarra y te arranca la ropa para colocarte una nueva a su elección. Sería un gran problema si fuera más grande, pero afortunadamente sólo mide un metro cincuenta y pesa poco más de cuarenta kilos.

- ¡Bella! ¿Qué tal el trabajo? - siempre tan feliz, demasiado algunas veces. Uno pensaría que era ella la que trabajaba en la cafetería, no yo.

- Como siempre: compañeros con demasiada cafeína encima, sirviendo a clientes con demasiada cafeína encima… - suspiré, escuchándola mascullar lo aburrida que era -. Aunque hubo un chico muy divertido, enorme, e incluso me dejó crear una bebida para él y ponerle nombre - tan pronto como mencioné a Emmett, supe que lo lamentaría.

- ¡OH DIOS MÍO! ¿CONOCISTE A UN CHICO?

Dios, cómo odio cuando chilla en el teléfono de esa manera.

- No, Alice, no así. Es decir, sí, era un chico y lo conocí, pero en serio, actuaba más como un hermano mayor que como un idiota intentando ligar - murmuré, sabiendo que era inútil. Ella ya estaría exagerando todo en este tema y no habría manera de detenerla -. Además, no era mi tipo. Demasiado grande, me destrozaría si intentáramos algo.

- ¿Así que pensaste en intentar algo con él?

- ¡Oh, por el amor de Dios, Alice! ¿Podrías parar? Yo no estaba para nada interesada en Emmett. Era sólo un buen cliente - inmediatamente vi el error en mi réplica. Mierda.

- ¿Emmett, eh? - dijo con tono sugerente -. ¿Así que es guapo este Emmett? - podía imaginarla subiendo y bajando las cejas en mi dirección.

- No estaba mal, supongo, pero, otra vez, no era mi tipo. Por ahí para cualquier otra chica, pero no para mí. Es decir, realmente, Alice, no te mentiría a ti - me estaba cansando sólo con hablarle -. Pero, oye, tengo que irme. Me gustaría dormir un poco antes de ir a _'Big Ty's'._

- Bien, pero no pienses que esto ha terminado - sonaba tan malvada a veces -. Jasper y yo iremos a visitarte esta noche así que manténte alerta - y ahora sonaba tan dulce. A veces era realmente difícil llevarle el ritmo a esta chica.

Jasper es su novio, han estado juntos por un año, quizás más, no lo sé, pero se ven geniales juntos. Siempre es bueno llevarte bien con el novio de tu mejor amiga, y Jasper es particularmente increíble, tratándome como una hermana menor: muy protector, siempre insistiendo en conocer a los chicos con quienes salgo…

- Bien Alice, te veré más tarde entonces - colgué el teléfono y me dirigí hacia la ducha. Debía eliminar el olor a café antes de que yo misma vomitara.

La ducha tomó demasiado tiempo. Maldita sea yo y el agua caliente; estúpida, incitadora agua caliente. Ahora ya no había tiempo para dormir, sólo tenía una hora para prepararme.

Salí y me vestí, poniéndome mi uniforme, si es que se lo puede llamar así. Simplemente debíamos usar unos cómodos vaqueros y la camisa del bar, una blusa de un suave gris con el logo estampado en el frente. Mostraba más estómago de lo que me gustaba y algo de escote, pero no era nada tan malo. Algunas de las otras camareras se la ataban hacia atrás para mostrar el abdomen completamente o acortaban aún más el escote, pero usualmente eran pocas. Otra minoría paseaba por el lugar casi con la mitad del torso y los pechos al aire. No era nada tan escandaloso o algo así, aunque dudaba que uno pudiera llamarlo 'clase'. Me puse mi calzado más cómodo y fui a arreglarme el cabello. Si Alice no fuera a verme aquella noche me hubiera recogido el pelo en un simple moño, pero tomando en cuenta que me llevaría al baño para montarme una escena si no estaba 'presentable', como ella lo llamaba, decidí que sería mejor dejármelo suelto y agregar a ello algo de base y brillo labial. Para cuando estuve lista con el cabello y el maquillaje tenía apenas veinticinco minutos antes de salir para el trabajo; me precipité hacia la puerta con las llaves en mano, esperando que el tráfico no estuviera tan mal.

Gruñí mientras entraba en el bar: estaba lleno. Era jueves a la noche, por Dios, ¿qué es lo que estaba mal con esta gente?. Abrí la puerta y caminé para encontrarme con que el lugar estaba más ocupado de lo que había pensado anteriormente. Me abrí paso hasta la barra.

- Hey, Angela - grité mientras ella se volteaba y me saludaba con la mano. Angela era la única chica que trabajaba aquí con la que yo me llevaba bien; ella no era como las otras, levantándose las blusas o mostrando más escote para ganar propina. Trabajaba duro y no flirteaba con ningún chico en toda la noche. Era algo tímida, pero lo suficientemente valiente para ser empleada en un bar con chicos diciendo sus típicas frases desagradables.

Caminé de la barra hacia el cuarto trasero para prepararme para el cambio de turno. Tomé un profundo respiro antes de adentrarme en la multitud de hombres borrachos.

Fui hacia mi sección, pasando a un par de personas que se dirigían al bar. Esa es una de las cosas que me gustan de este lugar: es bastante espacioso. Había pensado trabajar en un club, pero hay demasiada gente allí. Aquí, no. Los chicos no vienen a encontrar mujeres, aunque a veces intentan ligar con las camareras. No me malinterpreten, a veces se vuelve incómodo aquí adentro, pero nunca tan malo y no hay cuerpos cubiertos de sudor paseando por el lugar. Un montón de muchachos incluso traen sus novias o esposas; parece que ayuda a mantenerlos en paz.

Estaba caminando otra vez hacia la barra cuando sentí que alguien me tomaba suavemente del brazo. Odio cuando la gente piensa que es necesario tocarme para llamar mi atención; en serio, simplemente usa las palabras.

- Hey, quita las manos, amigo. Iré a tu mesa en un seg…- me detuve cuando, al voltearme, pude ver unos increíbles ojos verdes, ligeramente cubiertos por un desordenado cabello broncíneo. Este chico era muy apuesto… lástima que ya me cayera mal.

- Oh, lo siento - retiró su mano rápidamente con una sonrisa de disculpa. Qué bonita voz; aterciopelada, suave pero masculina, ronca… muy sensual. Sacudí mi cabeza para aclarar mis pensamientos y reanudé mi camino. Ojos Verdes me siguió de cerca -. No quise ser rudo, simplemente me preguntaba si ibas a ser la camarera de aquella sección - apunto a la esquina izquierda, también conocida como _mi sección de aquella noche_.

Mierda, ahora iba a ser distraída por el guapísimo-chico-de-demasiado-contacto. Odio a los hombres como él, demasiado arrogantes. Sólo porque eres atractivo no quiere decir que tengas que restregárselo en la cara a la gente... ¡lo entendemos! No hay necesidad de flirtear con cada persona cercana sólo para demostrar que puedes.

- Sí, ésa es mi área esta noche - dije mientras tomaba una bandeja de la barra para cargar las bebidas -. Estaré allí en un segundo para tomar tu orden. Puedes tomar un aperitivo mientras esperas ya que ya estás cerca de allí - repuse, apuntando con el pulgar a mis espaldas.

- Creo que lo haré - me dedicó una sonrisa torcida, una sonrisa que me hubiera afectado bastante de no ser porque ya estaba comenzando a molestarme -. Trata de no ir allí hasta que regrese - y con eso, me guiñó un ojo.

Santo Dios, ¿este chico está flirteando conmigo? Es decir, claro, a menudo me sucede eso aquí, es algo que viene con el trabajo, pero en realidad era demasiado guapo para estar haciéndolo _conmigo_. Ag, probablemente sólo estaba intentando avergonzarme; debe disfrutar ver el efecto que tiene en las mujeres. Pues bien, yo no seré quien te lo muestre. Tranquila, serena y compuesta. Respira profundo, Bella.

- Bueno, te veré más tarde entonces - repliqué con una sonrisa extremadamente dulce en el rostro, volteándome para alejarme de allí hacia mi sección.

Toma ésa, chico lindo.

Le escuché reír entre dientes mientras caminaba. Bastardo.

Bajé la mirada a mis manos, derrotada. Cuando la levanté, vi una pequeña y adorable muñequita sacudiendo la mano frenéticamente en mi dirección, intentando llamar mi atención. Esbocé una ancha sonrisa, sostuve un dedo en el aire pidiéndole que esperara un segundo y volví a la barra.

- Hola, Tyler - exclamé -. Toma una cerveza y una 'margarita' por mí, ¿quieres?

Asintió rápidamente mientras yo me recostaba en la mesa, esperando.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Oh, Dios. Ojos Verdes había vuelto.

- ¿Cuál es tu problema? - inquirí, volteándome para verle a la cara… casi chocando con él, que estaba de pie justo detrás mío. Bueno, ahora enfrente mío.

- Sólo tengo curiosidad - respondió, retrocediendo un corto paso -. Sólo un nombre, un apodo o algo. Únicamente quiero ponerle un nombre al hermoso rostro - lucía agradable en ese momento, sincero. Sus ojos eran dulces y simpáticos y su sonrisa no era arrogante, sino honesta -. No quise ofenderte antes; había intentado llamar tu atención por un rato pero no podías escucharme, de otro modo no te hubiera tomado del brazo. Realmente lo siento, no debería haberlo hecho. No te lastimé, ¿verdad? - retrocedí ante aquello; de verdad parecía preocupado.

Le miré con ojos recelosos, sacudiendo la cabeza levemente.

- No, estoy bien, sólo no me gusta que me toquen… o me agarren - bajé la mirada de sus ojos a mis manos -. ¿Por qué quieres saber mi nombre, exactamente?

- Sólo me preguntaba si el nombre era tan bonito cómo la chica - me sonrió abiertamente. Reí un poco ante aquello. Inclinó su cabeza para mirarme a los ojos - ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

- Nada. Sólo, bueno, ¿usas esa línea mucho? o, espera, una mejor pregunta sería: ¿ha funcionado alguna vez? - sus ojos se dilataron con lo que parecía diversión, quizás algo de sorpresa, y su boca se entreabrió levemente, pero aún con la sonrisa jugueteando en las comisuras de sus labios todo el tiempo. Luego de un par de segundos en silencio, yo también le miré a los ojos - ¿Y bien?

- No, no la uso muy seguido, aunque estaría mintiendo si dijera que jamás lo he hecho. Y sí, funciona… con frecuencia - respondió, sonriéndome. Al menos era honesto.

- Bueno, lamento que desperdiciaras esa joya conmigo. Supongo que no aprecio aquella frase encantadora como las otras chicas - le devolví la sonrisa, sin bajar la mirada hasta que escuche dos copas golpeando el mostrador a mis espaldas.

- Las bebidas - me volteé para ver a Tyler colocando dos copas en la barra con un pequeño bote de cerezas. Arqueé una ceja y él se encogió de hombros -. Me di cuenta que eran para Alice y Jasper y no quería que te metiera en problemas por olvidarlas. Además, si no las llevas tú, vendrá ella hasta aquí para gritarme por no recordártelo - lancé una carcajada cuando dijo eso -. Mándale mis saludos.

- Gracias, Tyler, lo haré. Y bien pensado, probablemente me has salvado el trasero - tomé las bebidas y las cerezas, volviéndome hacia Ojos Verdes -. Escucha, estaré en tu mesa en un par de minutos, así que vuelve allí si quieres que tome tu orden. Si no estás allí a tiempo… oh, bueno - di un paso al costado, rodeándolo para dirigirme a la mesa de Alice. Estuve tentada de mirar hacia atrás, pero en lugar de ello mantuve la vista fija enfrente mío, donde Alice me había estado observando todo el tiempo, seguramente interpretando mal todo. Saltaría rápidamente a conclusiones y, para el final de la conversación, yo ya estaría casada con algún chico.

- Hola, Alice - saludé, ubicando las bebidas y las cerezas en la mesa -. ¿Qué tal, Jasper?

Jasper me miró disculpándose, mientras Alice iniciaba el interrogatorio.

- Así que, Bella, dos chicos en un día - rodé mis ojos en su dirección. Pareció tomarlo como una señal para continuar -. Es muy guapo, Bella. ¿Cuál es su nombre?

- No lo sé, Alice, él sólo estaba preguntando si sería su camarera esta noche – intenté dejarlo correr; todo lo que él había querido era mi nombre, y lo había pedido de una manera muy inocente -. No es la gran cosa, pero ¿has visto? - señalé el bote de cerezas -. Me acordé - esbocé una gran sonrisa, intentando parecer orgullosa de mí misma por recordar traer las cerezas que Tyler me había dado. Saqué mi bolígrafo y el anotador para tomar su orden, esperando que cambiaran de tema.

- Sí, claro, Bella, sé que Tyler tuvo que recordártelo - apuntó al bote con aire acusador. Oye, al parecer había logrado distraerla -. ¿Por qué le interesa saber si vas a ser su camarera? ¿Es soltero? Tal vez deberías conseguir su número…

De acuerdo, eso fue suficiente.

- ¡Guau, Alice, detente! - alcé las manos -. No sé su nombre, no me importa si es soltero y no voy a pedirle su número. Bien, chicos, ¿quieren comida o no? - la fulminé con la mirada, retándola a que dijera algo más.

Dio un salto en su asiento, cruzó los brazos y me otorgó su expresión más penosa. Era una buena: labio sobresaliendo justo lo suficiente mientras miraba a través de sus pestañas con grandes ojos de cachorrito. Gracias a Dios soy inmune a sus miradas traicioneras. Cuando me quedé simplemente observándola, hizo temblar levemente su labio inferior. Oh, definitivamente es buena.

- ¿Si averiguo su nombre estarás feliz? – pregunté y ella asintió con entusiasmo -. Bien, entonces ¿qué quieren comer?

Miré a Jasper, quien simplemente nos sonreía.

- Hoy queremos sólo el plato del día. Gracias, Bella.

Le devolví la sonrisa, sin molestarme en anotar el pedido.

- Bien, volveré pronto con ello - miré a Alice -. Diviértanse - me volteé en dirección a mis otras mesas y capté dos ojos verdes observándome.

Pasé por cada una de las mesas de mi sección antes de ir a la de Ojos Verdes. Cuando finalmente llegué allí me decepcionó no ver una expresión molesta en su rostro. No, en lugar de aquello lucía muy divertido.

- Hola - le sonreí -. ¿Todavía con hambre?

Intentó retener una risa.

- Te crees ingeniosa, ¿a que si?

Coloqué una mano sobre mi corazón, intentando lucir ofendida.

- No sé de qué estás hablando.

Eso simplemente lo hizo reír aún más.

- Bueno, Sin Nombre, estamos hambrientos.

¿Había dicho _'estamos'_? Miré alrededor de la mesa y no vi a nadie más. Entonces fue cuando noté dos copas enfrente suyo. Mierda, no había querido hacer esperar a alguien que no fuera él.

- ¿Dónde está el resto de tu fiesta? - pregunté, volviendo a mirarle.

- Bueno, se aburrieron, así que fueron a jugar billar.

- ¿Y por qué no fuiste con ellos?

- Pensé que valía la espera.

Oh, es bueno.

- Hmm. Bueno, ¿debería volver cuando el resto de tu fiesta lo haga o quieres ordenar ahora?

- No; sé lo que todos quieren.

Le miré expectante un segundo, esperando su orden.

- Bueno… - dije, mirándole. ¿Qué, acaso piensa que leo mentes? Simplemente me devolvió la mirada, sonriendo. No lo largaba. Dios, este hombre parece denso - ¿Cuál será?

- No. No hasta que me digas tu nombre.

- ¿En serio? - asintió. Me encogí de hombros -. Serás tú el que pasará hambre - repuse con presunción.

- Ah, pero entonces no estarías haciendo tu trabajo.

- En realidad, estoy haciéndolo - me observó confuso -. Mira, ya te he pedido tu orden, si tú te rehusas a dármela, no puedo hacer nada por ello. De hecho, sería considerablemente rudo de mi parte forzarte a hacerlo. Así que ves, no sólo estoy haciendo mi trabajo, sino que lo estoy haciendo bien.

- ¿Y qué pasó con aquello de 'El cliente siempre tiene la razón'? - desafió.

- Aún se aplica. Exactamente por ello sería enteramente tu culpa que tú y tus amigos estén famélicos. Si dices que no quieres ordenar, estoy obligada a estar de acuerdo contigo.

Una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro mientras digería lo que le decía.

- Bueno, estoy intentando ser un caballero, así es como fui educado - ¿Adónde estaba yendo con eso? - Así que si no sé tu nombre no seré capaz de llamarte apropiadamente, lo cual sería rudo de mi parte.

- Ajá - le observé un par de segundos, intentando ver si hablaba en serio.

- Así que, señorita, ¿podría decirme su nombre? - murmuró mirándome a través de sus pestañas.

- Bueno, no quisiera ser grosera… - inquirí inocentemente. Sonrió triunfalmente; imité su sonrisa hacia él - y si tú y tu fiesta no están conformes con mis habilidades para servir…

- Nadie dijo nada negativo sobre tus habilidades como camarera - me interrumpió, alzando las manos a la defensiva.

- …estaría más que feliz de dejar que mi amiga Angela viniera y tomara sus órdenes. Apuesto a que ella incluso se presentará 'apropiadamente' antes de hacerlo - tomé una pausa para sonreírle aún más antes de continuar -. ¿Debería llamarla? Sólo tomará un momento.

- ¿Por qué no me dices tu nombre? - preguntó apenado.

- No te modificaría nada saberlo- eso era verdad, incluso aunque fueran sólo excusas.

- Me haría feliz saber el nombre de una mujer tan hermosa.

Oh, ahí va de nuevo con sus tontas frases para conseguir chicas.

- Creo que ya hablamos sobre cómo esas malas líneas no funcionan conmigo - le sonreí.

- Por favor.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? - pregunté, exasperada.

- De ningún modo. Primero debes decirme tu nombre, es lo justo.

- ¿Por qué es eso justo?

- Yo pregunté primero.

- Así que…

- Así que yo gané - me sonrió con presunción, mostrándome sus dientes de un blanco brillante.

- Dime tu nombre y te diré el mío - dije, cansada.

- ¿Prometido?

Asentí.

- ¿Cómo sé que no estás mintiendo? - cuestionó.

- Supongo que tendrás que confiar en mí - le sonreí con dulzura. Lo pensó un segundo antes de mirarme.

- Me llamo Edward - dijo, extendiendo su mano para que la tomara. La sujeté con firmeza y me sorprendió al voltear mi palma hacia abajo, llevando mi mano hacia sus labios para besarla suavemente. Mi respiración se volvió errática pero me compuse rápidamente, tirando de él para acercarlo a mí de modo que nuestros rostros quedaron sólo a centímetros de distancia.

- Es un placer conocerte, Edward - le susurré, intentando sonar seductora. Debió funcionar porque su respiración se aceleró. Le sonreí tímidamente y luego me enderecé, volviendo a mi tono de voz normal y recuperando mi mano. Mi sonrisa se hizo más maliciosa - Y ahora, ¿qué quieres comer?

Parecía azorado, algo impresionado.

- El plato del día… - él también se compuso rápidamente antes de que pudiera retirarme -. Todavía quiero saber tu nombre.

- Quizás más tarde.

- No estás siendo muy justa - me acusó.

- Nunca dije cuándo te diría mi nombre; sólo mencioné que sería luego de que me dijeras el tuyo. No aclaré qué tan pronto luego de eso - le sonreí y su expresión se entristeció un poco. Maldición - Mira, te diré una cosa: sabrás mi nombre antes de que te vayas esta noche, ¿suena bien?

La sonrisa regresó a su rostro. Bueno, eso sí que había sido fácil.

- Suena perfecto - se inclinó hacia mí -. Gracias.

Volví a la barra, y luego de colocar las órdenes en la cocina, fui a hablar con Angela.

- ¿Qué tal tu noche hasta ahora?

- Oh, hola. Está bien, aunque parece que tú lo estás pasando mejor - dijo. Le miré confundida - Oh, vamos, Bella, he visto cómo flirteabas con ese chico toda la noche - se volteó para mirar a Edward -. Es muy guapo.

La observé con los ojos como platos. Debía haber algo en el agua aquella noche; es decir, lo esperaba de Alice, pero no de Angela. No pensaba que estaba coqueteando más que el frecuente y casual flirteo. Angela sabía que lo hacíamos un poco sólo para que las cosas no fueran tan tímidas y ganar algo más de propia. No _pensaba_ que había flirteado _tanto_, al menos no como para que ella lo notara desde allí.

Fui sacada de mis pensamientos por una mano pasando enfrente de mi rostro. Levanté la mirada para ver a Angela observándome preocupada.

- ¿Bella? Oye, no era de mi incumbencia. No intentaba insistir - retrocedió un par de pasos, algo que hacía sólo cuando pensaba que estaba molesta con ella -. Lo siento, no fue mi intención volverme 'como Alice' contigo - me miró, apenada.

- No, está bien; es sólo que no pensé que estaba flirteando tanto. Pero supongo que lo estaba, ¿no? - ella asintió. Bajé la mirada a mis manos, sacudiendo la cabeza de lado a lado -. Maldita sea, apuesto a que se está sintiendo muy pagado de sí mismo en estos momentos - murmuré mientras Angela continuaba observándome.

- Bueno, oye, mi comida está lista. Debo ir a mis mesas - me miró midiendo mi reacción -. Sería bueno para ti coquetear un poco con un chico guapo, bajar la guardia por una noche y divertirte, Bella - me dio unas palmaditas en el hombro antes de irse -. Sólo diviértete, no te preocupes.

Simplemente asentí, mirándome otra vez las manos. ¿Qué se supone que debes decir ante eso? _¿'Sí, tienes razón, debería dejar de ser una ermitaña puritana y salir de mi caparazón para flirtear con el guapo chico de allí'?_ No lo creo. Aunque divertirse sonaba… bueno, _divertido._

Justo entonces escuché a alguien llamarme; me volteé y vi que las ordenes estaban listas para ser retiradas. Tomé una profunda bocanada de aire, me enderecé y me acerqué a tomar la comida. Vamos a divertirnos un poco, Bella…

Estaba completamente perdida en mis pensamientos mientras llevaba los platos a cada mesa. Todavía tenía que esperar que se cocinara la comida de Edward luego de la de Alice, así que tendría tiempo de hablar con ella antes de ir a 'divertirme'.

Ubiqué la orden en el centro de la mesa sin decir palabra, deslizándome en el asiento junto al de Alice.

- Sólo ve por ello, Bella - dijo.

- ¿Ir por qué cosa? - pregunté, mirándola con confusión. ¿Acaso era tan transparente?

- Hablé con Angela y ella tiene toda la razón - dijo con total naturalidad, llevándose una patata frita a la boca -. Deberías bajar un poco la guardia de vez en cuando.

- No sé si quiero… si aún estoy lista - le lancé una mirada de preocupación -. Sé que ha pasado un tiempo desde que… bueno, desde aquella cosa con tú sabes quién, pero, en serio, creo que simplemente no lo vale, no a largo plazo.

Cuando terminé de decir aquello Alice me tomó de los hombros y me volteó en la dirección de Edward.

- Míralo, Bella, es increíblemente guapo. Es decir, sólo mira aquella línea de su mandíbula… y su _cuerpo_. Puedes ver qué tan increíble es a través de su ropa. Sólo imagínatelo sin ropa - comenzó a abanicarse -. Lo _vale_.

- Sí, Alice, puedo verlo y sé que es guapísimo - me deshice de su agarre para mirarla -. Pero el físico no lo es todo.

- No, pero es un buen comienzo. Y, eso, Bella - dijo, apuntando a Edward - es mucho más que sólo un _buen_ comienzo.

Me volteé para mirar a Edward y en cuanto mis ojos se posaron sobre él, también se volteó, mirándome fijamente. Cuando advirtió que lo estaba observando ladeó la cabeza hacia un costado con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa comenzando a extenderse por su rostro. Desvié la mirada rápidamente y vi que Alice aún estaba señalándole.

- ¡Alice! - siseé, golpeando su mano para bajarla.

- ¿Qué? - paseó su mirada de mí a Edward y entonces lanzó una risita -. Oh, ya veo - sacudió la mano en su dirección. Miré por encima de mi hombro y me quedé atónita cuando vi a Edward esbozando una enorme sonrisa, sus hombros sacudiéndose con diversión mientras reía. Sentí mi rostro enrojecer y mi boca se entreabrió mientras Alice continuaba riendo.

Me puse de pie rápidamente y me volteé hacia Jasper, quien la miraba con adoración mientras _también_ reía.

- No la alientes - siseé, marchándome. Escuché como ambos estallaban en carcajadas tan pronto como les di la espalda. Oh, lo lamentarían más tarde. Traidores.

Volví a la barra para tomar algo de agua y me encontré con que la comida de Edward ya estaba lista. Maldita sea, había esperado contar con un poco más de tiempo antes de tener que volver a enfrentarlo. Me quedé allí un par de segundos, respirando profundamente, intentando que mi rostro volviera a su color natural.

Luego de tomar su comida me enderecé con los hombros hacia atrás, tratando de lucir lo más confiada en mí misma posible y comencé a caminar hacia su mesa. Mantuve la vista lejos de él hasta que estuve obligada a mirarle y, cuando lo hice, mi corazón dio un tumbo y dejé de avanzar. Bueno, allí se había ido mi 'diversión'. De pie junto a Edward, hablando con él, se encontraba una imponente rubia, alta. Parecía una modelo: todo piernas, cabello rubio y cuerpo perfecto. Tomé una gran bocanada de aire y forcé a mis pies a moverse otra vez antes de que pudieran pillarme mirándoles. Ya sabía que era demasiado guapo para ir por mí.

Mantuve la cabeza gacha mientras me abría paso hacia ellos.

- Bien, chicos, aquí está su comida - dije rápidamente sin levantar la mirada -. Lamento la demora.

Me sobresalté levemente cuando la rubia gritó hacia alguien:

- ¡Hey, Em, la comida está lista! - la miré atónita. Se rió al ver mi cara -. Lo siento, no quise asustarte.

Escuché a Edward riéndose entre dientes a mis espaldas y me volteé para fulminarle con la mirada. Eso le hizo reírse más fuerte aún.

Respiré profundamente y retiré la mirada.

- No hay problema - musité, sin hacer contacto visual con nadie -. ¿Qué más puedo ofrecerles?

- Tu nombre estaría bien.

Miré a Edward, sorprendida. Tenía una hermosa mujer de pie junto a él y estaba pidiendo mi nombre. Volví a mirar a la rubia y luego a él. Parecía divertido.

- Ella es Rosalie - dijo, haciendo un gesto hacia ella -. Y pronto será mi cuñada.

Oh. Me sentí como una estúpida.

- Es un placer conocerte - dije tímidamente, algo avergonzada por lo que había asumido.

- Lo mismo digo - respondió sonriendo -. No te preocupes, yo no intentaré obligarte a que me digas tu nombre - me reí ante aquello. Así que le había hablado de mí. Eso era una buena señal, ¿no? - Puede ser un verdadero fastidio a veces - dijo, señalándole.

- Uno podría decir aquello, sí, definitivamente - sonreí.

- ¡COMIDA!

Me sobresalté de nuevo, esta vez mucho más. Me llevé una mano en el corazón, intentando que se ralentizara de alguna manera. Levanté la mirada lentamente para ver a la causa de mi reciente ataque cardíaco y me encontré con una sonrisa juguetona bastante familiar. Emmett. Él no me estaba viendo; sólo tenía ojos para la comida en el centro de la mesa. Cuando la rubia me vio sobresaltarme de nuevo, le pegó en el hombro y él miró hacia arriba lánguidamente.

- Oh, lo siento - dijo, y no pareció reconocerme. Oh, bueno. Bajé la mirada a la mesa para asegurarme que había llevado todo, cuando una voz explosiva me hizo sobresaltarme… otra vez -. ¿Bella? - su sonrisa era incluso más ancha mientras me miraba fijamente.

- Hola, Emmett - le sonreí yo también.

- ¿Se conocen? - preguntó Rosalie, mirándonos a uno y luego al otro.

- Sí, Bella es la que me hizo mi café propio esta mañana - respondió con orgullo -. Incluso le puso mi nombre - vaya, era como un niño… demasiado grande. Volvió a mirarme -. ¿Así que sirves café a la mañana y cerveza a la noche? - sus ojos se dilataron - ¡Mi héroe!

No pude soportarlo más y me reí.

- A tu servicio.

Cuando miré a Edward, vi que sonreía como si acabara de ganar la lotería.

- Así que, _Bella_, también trabajas en una cafetería, _Bella_. ¿Disfrutas trabajar allí, _Bella_, o _Bella,_ prefieres este lugar… _Bella_?

Oh, mierda, Emmett había dicho mi nombre.

- ¡Maldita sea, Emmett, arruinaste mi plan! - le acusé. Me miró confuso, primero a mí y luego a Edward.

- ¡Oh! ¿Tú eres la chica con la que ha estado obsesionado toda la noche?

Vaya, apuesto a que eso lo estaba avergonzando.

- ¡Emmett!

Sí, lo estaba haciendo. Ah, dulce venganza…

- ¿Qué? Si es verdad - dijo a la defensiva -. Estabas tan insoportable que fui a jugar billar. Odio el billar - sacudía las manos mientras hablaba. Me pregunté qué tan seguido rompía las cosas a su alrededor haciendo eso.

- Por favor, ignóralo - suspiró, mirándome fijamente.

- ¿Sabes, _Edward_? No creo que vaya a hacerlo - repliqué -. Así que, Emmett, ¿qué fue todo lo que _Edward_ dijo sobre mí?

- Bueno, dijo que no querías decirle su nombre… - dijo sonriendo. Vaya, aquello era bastante decepcionante. Le lancé una mirada a Edward, quien miraba a Emmett como si acabara de salvarle la vida, pero luego su expresión se volvió horrorizada al ver la sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro - Y también dijo que eras la chica más hermosa que ha visto, y que si no averiguaba tu nombre esta noche volvería diariamente hasta que lo consiguiera.

Mi mandíbula golpeó el suelo. Miré a Emmett esperando el remate del chiste, pero nunca llegó. Tan pronto como escuché su risa me percaté de lo tonta que debería parecer, allí de pie con la boca abierta. Me compuse, aún así sonrojándome furiosamente.

- Bella… - dijo Edward lentamente. Vaya, mi nombre sonaba realmente bien cuando él lo pronunciaba. Quizás debería habérselo dicho antes… _No, espera, ¡Mal, Bella! Tranquila…_ Bajé la mirada -. ¿Estás bien?

- ¿En serio dijiste esas cosas? - pregunté lentamente.

- Bueno sí. No palabra por palabra, pero en esencia sí - aún seguía mirándome, como si quisiera medir mi reacción. Por algún motivo, parecía preocupado.

- Bueno, es muy halagador - le sonreí -. Gracias, aunque creo que necesitas una visita al oculista.

- Creo que mi vista es perfecta, gracias - replicó con una leve sonrisa. Su mirada era muy intensa, tanto que me sentía casi atrapada en sus ojos. Me aclaré la garganta y desvié la vista antes de quedarme completamente inmovilizada.

- Bueno, chicos, debo ir a ver mis otras mesas ahora, pero volveré en poco tiempo para ver si necesitan algo - miré a Edward de nuevo -. Ya que todos saben mi nombre ahora, siéntanse libres de llamarme.

Con eso me retiré, dirigiéndome directamente hacia la mesa de Alice. Ella amaría esto…

Palmeó el asiento con ansiedad cuando me acerqué.

- Bella, te he estado mirando. Es como una telenovela sin volumen - bueno, esa era una manera de explicarlo. Comenzó a hablar rápidamente, sin tomarse un segundo para respirar -. Desde aquí parecía que iba por esa chica primero - dijo apuntando a Rosalie - pero mirándolo mejor me di cuenta que no estaban coqueteando. Estaban demasiado lejos, ¿sabes?, y aquella rubia bonita miraba una y otra vez a aquel chico enorme, sin mencionar que tu chico seguía mirándote a ti…

- ¿Debería contarte cómo es la cosa, o prefieres seguir especulando? - la interrumpí con una sonrisa. Asintió con emoción, haciendo como que cerraba su boca con una cremallera -. Bueno, su nombre es Edward, y la rubia bonita se llama Rosalie. El chico enorme es Emmett, el tipo que vino a la cafetería hoy a la mañana, al que le hice su café personalizado. Es el hermano de Edward y el prometido de Rosalie.

- ¡Vaya! Realmente, esto es el destino. Incluso dijiste antes que Emmett había actuado más como un hermano que como un chico flirteando contigo… - bien, ahora ya estaba dejándose llevar. Si la dejaba continuar, para la siguiente hora ya estaría planeando la boda. Se volteó hacia Jasper - ¡Esto es _mucho_ mejor que una telenovela!

- ¿Te gustaría escuchar el resto? - dije, algo irritada. Esta vez hizo como que ponía un candado a sus labios, arrojando la llave dramáticamente -. Bien, cuando Emmett me reconoció, mencionó que Edward había estado 'obsesionado' conmigo toda la noche, diciendo cosas como… - me detuve para comer una patata frita. Alice comenzó a impacientarse, casi botando en su asiento, y sabía que le tomaba un montón de esfuerzo no hablar, un hecho que resaltaba colocándose las manos en la boca. Le sonreí, tomándome mi tiempo -. En fin, dijo cosas como _'la chica más linda que ha visto'_ y que _'si no obtiene mi nombre esta noche volverá diariamente para conseguirlo'_ - sacudí la mano sin mucha importancia, actuando como si no fuera nada, como si fuera una simple conversación con otra persona. Sin embargo, internamente yo estaba botando como Alice quien, debo añadir, estaba tomando aire.

Y entonces chilló.

Le tapé la boca con la mano intentando apaciguar el ruido, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Me volteé, aún cuidando que ningún sonido saliera de sus labios, para ver que todos en mi sección nos estaban mirando, incluyendo dos hermosos ojos verdes que, casualmente, eran el tema de conversación. Modulé un 'lo siento' a todos en mi sección y me giré rápidamente otra vez hacia Alice.

- ¡Mira lo que has hecho! - siseé, pero ella no me estaba prestando atención. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, mirando directamente detrás de mí.

- Bella, ¿por qué no me presentas a tus amigos?

_¡Edward!_

* * *

Aquí empezamos con este fic. Yo lo considero uno de los AU de Todos Humanos más entretenidos del fandom inglés y la verdad es que quería compartirlo por aquí. En la historia original los capítulos son más cortos, pero yo los traduzco, compilo de a 5 o 6 y publico así para que sean más largos y además porque no soy de conectarme muy seguido y de esta forma se me hace más fácil. En fin, cualquier comentario es bien recibido =)


	2. ¿Qué demonios se supone que debo decir?

**Disclaimer:** No me pertenece ni Twilight ni la historia; el primero es de Stephenie Meyer y el segundo a CGarman (pueden encontrar el link a la historia original en inglés en los favoritos de mi profile).

**Summary:** Bella le tiene miedo al amor y a todo lo que conlleva; cuando Edward se ve atraído hacia ella y la idea de estar con alguien se ve completamente distinta ¿podrá superar sus defensas? ¿le dejará acercarse lo suficiente para hacerlo? –Traducción, Todos Humanos-.

* * *

**Coffee makes the heart grow fonder**

De CGarman

Traducido por cjmm

_-_

Capítulo dos: ¿Qué demonios se supone que debo decir?

-

Mis propios ojos se pusieron como platos mientras miraba a los de Alice, intentando confirmar si había escuchado correctamente. Confirmar que Edward estaba, de hecho, justo detrás de mí. Mi mano continuaba ubicada firmemente sobre su boca, pero pude notar, por sus ojos, que estaba sonriendo mientras asentía levemente.

- ¿Qué demonios hago ahora? - le susurré frenéticamente para que sólo ella escuchara. Los ojos de Alice fueron rápidamente de Edward hacia Jasper.

- Hola, soy Jasper - por mi visión periférica pude verlo de pie, con la mano tendida hacia Edward -. Tú debes ser Edward.

- Eso sería correcto. Es un placer conocerte, Jasper - dijo, tomando su mano y estrechándola -. ¿Hacen esto muy seguido? - preguntó, mirándonos.

- En realidad esta clase de cosas ocurren regularmente - Jasper rió entre dientes. Le fulminé con la mirada.

Sentí un agudo dolor en mi mano.

- ¡AUCH! ¡Alice! ¿Tenías que morderme?

Ella sólo se encogió de hombros y, sin dirigirme ni una palabra, se escabulló bajo la mesa para dirigirse hacia donde estaban ellos. Los ojos de Edward se dilataron con sorpresa y diversión mientras le tendía su mano.

- ¡Hola, Edward! Soy Alice Brandon, la mejor amiga de Bella - mientras tomaba su mano, dejó escapar un emocionado chillido. Con sus manos aún sujetas, volvió su cabeza hacia mí - ¡Es incluso más guapo de cerca! – susurró… bastante alto. Se volteó rápidamente cuando escuchó a los dos hombres riéndose casi histéricamente tras ella. No pareció intimidada -. Así que, Edward, he visto que has estado observando a Bella toda la noche.

Dios mío, ¿qué estaba haciendo? Sentí mis mejillas arder mientras escondía el rostro entre mis manos. Abrí los dedos levemente para ver a través de ellos, intentando observar la reacción de Edward. Sólo se encogió de hombros.

- Sí, lamento aquello - dijo mirándome fijamente antes de volver sus ojos hacia Alice -. Jamás había estado tan _involucrado _con una chica antes; ha sido extremadamente difícil no mirarla más de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo.

Podía decir, sólo con mirar su espalda, que Alice estaba tratando con todas sus fuerzas no saltar de emoción. En realidad estaba bastante serena, hablando claramente sin chillidos ni gritos.

- Bueno, ¿planeas invitarla a salir o sólo te quedarás admirándola?

Edward no dudó un segundo. Se rió entre dientes.

- Sí - dijo sin vergüenza -. Aunque no estoy seguro de cuál será su respuesta.

- Oh, ella dirá que sí - respondió Alice con total naturalidad.

- ¿En serio? Es bueno saberlo - Edward parecía muy entretenido por Alice. Esperaba que no se acostumbrara a ella; yo la mataría esta noche.

- Así que ¿cuándo vas a invitarla? Se te acaba el tiempo - Alice ladeó la cabeza, mirándolo abiertamente.

Edward evitó la pregunta e hizo algo que no me esperaba.

- ¿Les gustaría venir a conocer a mi hermano y su prometida? Les encantaría tener compañía que no se quedara observando a la camarera toda la noche - me miró sonriendo levemente -. Y así Bella tendría una mesa menos que atender.

- ¿¡Qué!? - me puse de pie rápidamente -. ¡No, no pueden! Estaban a punto de irse.

Alice se volteó hacia mí, atónita ante mi arranque.

- No, no íbamos a hacerlo, Bella. De hecho íbamos a quedarnos hasta que terminaras tu trabajo esta noche. Odio que tengas que caminar sola hasta tu auto - se estremeció ante la idea.

- Dame un descanso, Alice, si lo hago todo el tiempo - dije a la defensiva.

- Eso no quiere decir que me guste - dijo antes de volver su mirada a Edward -. Bien, ¿de verdad piensas que tus amigos querrán conocernos o sólo estás intentando llevarnos a mí y a Jasper allí para que te ayudemos a conseguir una cita con Bella?

- Estoy seguro de que no les importará; de hecho creo que a mi hermano, Emmett, le encantaría conocerte. Y sí, su ayuda con Bella sería más que apreciada de mi parte - me lanzó una mirada -. Al menos que Bella crea que no la necesitaré.

- Vas a necesitar toda la ayuda que puedas conseguir, amigo - susurré, aunque estuve bastante segura de que me habían oído cuando Edward se rió entre dientes y Alice me golpeó suavemente el brazo. Jasper simplemente continuaba allí de pie mirándonos con diversión. Les fulminé con la mirada a todos -. Bien, entonces, vayan a sentarse con ellos - mi mirada amenazadora ahora sólo se dirigía a Edward - pero debes saber que no será nada bueno que hables con mis amigos - me enderecé, alisándome la camiseta -. Y ahora, si me disculpan, debo ir a ver mis otras mesas - me alejé de ellos caminando rápidamente.

Cuando llegué a la barra me serví un gran vaso con agua mientras miraba el reloj. Sólo una hora hasta que mi turno acabara, y entonces podría ir a casa a dormir.

Miré hacia la mesa de Edward y vi cómo Alice y Jasper estrechaban las manos de Emmett y Rosalie. Edward estaba de pie junto a las dos parejas, sonriéndome. Nos miramos fijamente un par de segundos hasta que desvié la vista.

- Hora de trabajar, Bella - me dije a mí misma, volviéndome hacia la barra -. No te preocupes por las embarazosas cosas que Alice le está diciendo al chico guapo - respiré profundamente.

Miré mis manos mientras retorcía entre mis dedos un trozo de papel. No importaba qué tanto lo intentara, no podía sacarme de la cabeza el hecho de que Alice estaba, probablemente, haciéndome ver como una tonta en ese mismo momento. Nunca lo hace a propósito, pero simplemente sucede usualmente. Parece encontrar todas las cosas que no me gustan de mí misma bastante entretenidas o, como ella les llama, 'muy Bella', y entonces les relata, a todas las personas que conoce, sobre esas cosas 'entretenidas' o 'muy Bella' que hago.

Giré mi cabeza a ambos lados, haciendo que mi cuello sonara, y me puse de pie sonriendo forzosamente. _Vamos a conseguir esas propinas,_ pensé.

Pasó casi una hora hasta que volviera a la mesa de Edward, y ahora también la de Alice, aunque le hubiera puesto un ojo encima toda la noche. Ahora, finalmente, había terminado con mi sección, y faltaban diez minutos para que terminara mi turno. Todos se habían ido excepto ellos.

- Bien, chicos, tienen diez minutos - dije, dejando la cuenta sobre la mesa -. Paguen y váyanse para que pueda limpiar su mesa e irme a casa - todos gruñeron -. Lo siento.

- De acuerdo, pero deberíamos ir a tomar un café - dijo Alice con la esperanza brillando en sus ojos.

- Oh, no. Tengo clases mañana y luego trabajo en la cafetería - dije, sacudiendo la cabeza.

- Quizás - dijo Edward, sin sacarme los ojos de encima - podríamos ir a tomar un café mañana. ¿A qué hora trabajas, Bella?

- ¡Já! Ni hablar - le miré como si estuviera loco.

- ¡Oh, vamos, Bella! - pidió Alice -. Sería divertido verte allí.

- Tal vez para ti - repliqué con una risa falsa -. Mi jefe es un completo tirano y si tiene la más mínima de idea de que están allí para verme, me mataría - Alice intentó utilizar conmigo sus ojos de cachorro -. De ninguna manera, Alice. Además no hay modo de que pueda estar con ustedes, trabajar y rechazar a Mike con tacto… o sin él, si es necesario.

- El blandengue de Mike - gruñó Alice, cruzando sus brazos -. No sé por qué sigues hablando con aquel pequeño tonto.

- No tengo opción, Alice, y además no es tan malo. Sólo un poco molesto, bobo, insistente…

- No tan malo ¿eh? - me cortó, enderezándose.

- Mañana salgo a las seis, así que podemos ir luego - dije, intentando que lo dejara correr.

- Eso suena como un plan - dijo con una enorme sonrisa, para luego juntar las cejas -. Ahora vuelve al trabajo, mujer, así podemos largarnos de aquí.

- Cállate y paga la cuenta - le fulminé con la mirada.

- Bien, pero nosotros - se señaló a ella y Jasper - estaremos esperando afuera.

- Genial - dije, sin prestarle atención. Comencé a retirar los platos y las copas de la mesa para llevarlos a la cocina.

- Aquí tienes, Bella - dijo Edward, entregándome ambas cuentas con varios pares de billetes de veinte encima -. Guarda el cambio.

- Edward, aquí hay - me detuve para mirar el dinero - cien dólares. Tu cuenta era sólo de cuarenta y dos.

- También pago la de Alice y Jasper - dijo inocentemente. Bajé la mirada para ver la otra cuenta.

- De ningún modo, ¿acaso viste esto? La suya es sólo de treinta y cinco dólares - repliqué, pero él se limitó a alzar la mano, negándose a tomar el dinero -. Bien, idiota cabeza de cerdo - miré alrededor, donde todos nos observaban con aire divertido por nuestra pequeña discusión -. Buenas noches a todos.

Me retiré con todos los platos que pudiera llevar en un solo viaje y la cuenta en mi bolsillo. Para cuando volví, todos se habían ido. El resto de los trastos y la basura habían sido arrinconados a un lado de la mesa y en el medio había un trozo de papel doblado con mi nombre escrito en el frente. Lo tomé, alzando la mano lentamente, hasta que mi piel hizo contacto con el papel, asegurándome que no estaba teniendo ilusiones. Cuando comprobé que era más que real, lo abrí rápidamente.

_A pesar de su nombre encantador y su rostro hermoso_

_ninguno podía compararse a la belleza contenida en sus ojos_

_cuando miraba a través de ellos, hacia su alma..._

_Espero verte pronto, Bella._

_Edward._

Mi boca se entreabrió y mis piernas se volvieron esponjosas. Retiré una silla y me senté, respirando profundamente. Doblé cuidadosamente el papel, aún mirándolo fijamente.

- ¿Qué es eso? - me sobresalté, y luego vi a Angela justo atrás mío.

- ¿Qué? Ah, nada - le mostré el papel -. Sólo una nota.

- ¿Una nota de quién?

¿Por qué tenía que elegir este momento para ser insistente?

- El chico ese, el guapo. Edward.

Me miró procesando lo que le dije, y entonces sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

- ¿Te escribió una nota? - preguntó, paseando la mirada de mí al papel -. ¿Puedo leerla?

- Claro, tú léela mientras yo limpio - aún me hallaba algo aturdida. Le entregué la nota, tomé otra pila de platos de la mesa y me alejé rápidamente, sin decir ni una palabra.

Cuando volví estaba más serena, aún algo deslumbrada, pero al menos ahora era capaz de hablar normalmente. Angela estaba sentada donde yo lo había estado momentos antes, con los ojos como platos, mirando el papel enfrente de ella.

- ¿Lo leíste? - no debió haber escuchado cuándo me acerqué, ya que se sobresaltó cuando hablé. Me miró fijamente un minuto en completo silencio. Solté una risita ante su reacción, aunque no era muy diferente que la mía propia.

- Bella, es tan romántico - dijo finalmente mientras yo comenzaba a limpiar la mesa. Me encogí de hombros aún sin decir nada -. Debes verlo de nuevo.

- ¿Por qué? - me enderecé para mirarla -. Es sólo una nota.

- ¿Lo has leído? - dijo, señalándola -. No es sólo una nota, es… bueno, más - suspiró profundamente, entregándomelo de vuelta.

- Esto - dije, alzándolo - es sólo un estúpido trozo de papel con un tonto poema en él. Claro, es agradable, pero no realista. Me acaba de conocer, no tiene idea de cómo soy; si miras a través de las palabras, al verdadero significado, probablemente sólo diga algo como 'bonito trasero'.

- Bella, tú le gustas. Vio algo en ti que de verdad le gustó, o de otro modo ¿por qué habría intentado conocer a Alice? - le miré como si estuviera loca y cuando abrí la boca para protestar, me interrumpió -. No seas tonta con este tema, Bella. Él hizo todo bien esta noche; fue amable, dulce, atento y, no olvidemos, muy guapo. Era más o menos perfecto, sólo dale un oportunidad.

- Sí, bien. Si, y de verdad quiero decir 'si', alguna vez lo veo de nuevo y _él_ me invita a salir a _mí_, aceptaré - coincidí finalmente -. Y de todos modos no es como si fuera algo que vaya a suceder.

Caminé entre mi sección para darle un último vistazo antes de irme. En cuanto atravesé las puertas vi allí a Alice y Jasper esperándome, tal y como habían prometido.

- Bueno chicos, ¿están listo para recorrer conmigo todo el camino hasta mi coche? - dije con sarcasmo mientras comenzábamos a avanzar -. Está tan lejos y no s... Oh, miren, lo hicimos - aplaudí con falso entusiasmo, con una gran sonrisa estúpida en mi rostro.

- Oh, sé buena, Bella - replicó Alice -. Creo que se me permite preocuparme por ti.

- Sólo nos gusta saber que estás a salvo, Bella. Eso es todo - añadió Jasper.

- Sí, sí, lo sé - tomé mis llaves y abrí la puerta -. Gracias, chicos.

- No hay problema - murmuró Alice -. Te veremos mañana a la noche.

- Sí, está bien, Alice. Los veo entonces - me metí en mi monovolumen, deteniéndome un segundo antes de cerrar la puerta -. Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches, Bella. Conduce con cuidado - dijo Jasper mientras Alice sólo sacudía la mano y me tiraba un beso.

Giré la llave en el contacto, saludando por última vez a Alice y Jasper antes de marcharme. El viaje a casa fue rápido, pero mi mente estaba en otro lugar. Tiré las cosas en el suelo de la entrada de mi apartamento y me dirigí directamente al baño para ducharme. Abrí el grifo y, mientras esperaba que el agua llenara la tina, me miré en el espejo.

- ¿Qué es lo que viste exactamente? - dije en voz alta hacia nadie en especial -. Ojos de un marrón común - abrí los párpados aún más, acercándome al espejo -. Nada especial, nada como para escribir un poema - me eché hacia atrás y me encogí de hombros. Me pasé los dedos entre el cabello antes de entrar a la tina con la mente llena de pensamientos sobre Edward y esa estúpida nota.

Iba a ser una noche de insomnio muy, muy larga.

***

El teléfono me despertó a la mañana. Miré mi reloj, que se suponía que no debía sonar hasta dentro de otros treinta minutos. Ciertamente no necesitaba ver el identificador para saber quién me estaría llamando tan temprano.

- Espero que esto sea bueno, Alice - mascullé en el teléfono con la voz pastosa por lo dormida que estaba. Escuché cómo alguien reía entre dientes, pero el sonido era demasiado grave para ser de Alice en el otro lado de la línea. Me incorporé de la cama.

- Lo siento, ¿te desperté? - conocía esa voz, pero ¿cómo demonios…? No, no podía ser -. ¿Hola?

- ¿Quién es? - pregunté precipitadamente.

- ¿En serio no sabes? Hubiera pensado que reconocerías mi voz - su tono era bromista, pero podía notarse el más leve signo de tristeza bajo el chiste -. Intenta adivinar.

Tenía que estar bromeando.

- Dime o colgaré - esperé un par de segundos pero no respondió -. Tienes tres segundos.

- Soy Edward, te conocí anoche en el _'Big Ty's'_. Esperaste en mi mesa y mis amigos se sentaron con los tuyos durante una buena parte de la noche.

Ahora estaba siendo un idiota.

- ¿Cómo es que estás tan despierto y _feliz_? - gruñí, escupiendo la última palabra como si fuera un insulto. Volví a recostarme suspirando profundamente.

Le escuché reír otra vez desde el otro lado de la línea. Oh, iba a pegarle la próxima vez que le vea.

- Estoy hablando con una mujer hermosa ahora mismo, ¿cómo podría no estar feliz?

- Odio tus estúpidas líneas para flirtear - murmuré mientras tomaba una almohada y la colocaba sobre mi rostro.

- No, no las odias - dijo con confianza -. Las encuentras intrigantes.

- ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número? - pregunté con amargura -. ¿Y quién dijo que puedes llamarme a las seis de la mañana?

Volvió a reír. Tenía suerte de no estar cerca mío en ese momento; no era una persona madrugadora y mis puños estaban crispados, listos para el impacto.

- Te daré una oportunidad - sonaba demasiado alegre con mi dolor.

- Pero te hice dos preguntas, ¿no debería tener dos oportunidades? - cuestioné, comenzando a despertarme.

- Las dos preguntas tienen la misma respuesta.

Ya la sabía. La había sabido todo el tiempo.

- Alice - siseé.

- Bingo. ¿Cómo lo supiste?

- Bueno… - dije vagamente - porque es malvada.

- Ah, claro… eso explicaría los saltitos de emoción - se detuvo -. No puede ser tan mala, parece muy dulce, un poco hiperactiva, pero muy agradable.

Niño tonto, muy, muy tonto.

- ¿Conoces el dicho 'el infierno no es nada comparado con una mujer furiosa'?

- Sí, desde luego - rió, pensando que estaba bromeando.

- Bueno, pues una mujer furiosa no es nada comparada con Alice. ¿Entendiste el concepto? - inquirí, frotándome los ojos.

- ¿Por qué intentaste conseguir dos oportunidades si ya sabías la respuesta? - parecía verdaderamente curioso.

- Esperaba que la delataras - dije, incorporándome otra vez -. Ella te mataría antes que yo y mi ahorraría el trabajo de levantarme tan temprano.

- No le importaría - Vaya, de verdad era terco.

- Si tan sólo supieras lo equivocado que estás. Vamos, adelante, ve y haz enfadar a Alice - le reté -. Será tu funeral.

- Te creo - respondió, sonando divertido, aunque se podía escuchar el miedo en su voz.

- ¿Por qué me llamaste? - pregunté, comprendiendo que esa debía haber sido mi primera pregunta.

- No podía esperar hasta la noche para escuchar tu voz.

Otra vez con sus frases…

- Si respondes mis preguntas con alguna de tus estúpidas líneas otra vez, colgaré y bloquearé tu número - le amenacé.

- Quería invitarte a salir - el bostezo que estaba saliendo de mi boca se ahogó en cuanto le escuché.

- No te molestes - respondí con rapidez -. De todas formas nunca funcionaríamos.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? - preguntó con aire pensativo.

- Parece que eres un madrugador, y yo definitivamente no lo soy. Terminaría en la cárcel acusada de asesinato.

- ¿Y a quién es que estarías matando? - otra vez pensaba que yo estaba bromeando.

- Tú trasero demasiado alegre - estiré mis brazos por encima de mi cabeza, haciendo que mi voz se cortara mientras gruñía levemente.

- Podríamos hacerlo funcionar a pesar de eso - rió entre dientes.

- Bueno, ¿de todos modos no venías hoy a la noche con Alice? - sonaba demasiado esperanzada. No quería que creyera que eso era lo que anhelaba, incluso si, de hecho, lo hacía. Debía mantenerme concentrada, en control. Si supiera el efecto que tenía en mí se volvería demasiado arrogante.

- Sí, eso planeaba - pude oír la sonrisa en su voz. Demasiado tarde; ya era consciente de todo aquello.

- Bueno, entonces ¿por qué me llamaste, despertándome media hora más temprano, para preguntarme si íbamos a salir esta noche con nuestro amigos?

- Quería saber si tienes algún tiempo libre entre tus clases y el trabajo en la cafetería - esperó mi respuesta, pero no tenía una. Tomó mi silencio como una necesidad de explicarse -. Sé que saldremos luego de tu último trabajo, pero eso va a ser con Alice, Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett. Creo que sería bueno llevarte a almorzar o a tomar un café o caminar, pero sólo nosotros, para poder conocerte a _ti_ sin las miradas insistentes de nuestros amigos.

Mi mente se puso en blanco; no sabía qué decir. Pensé en mi horario, sabiendo muy bien que tenía dos horas libres entre la escuela y el trabajo que generalmente las utilizaba para realizar tareas o dormir. Edward se aclaró la garganta, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- No lo sé - dije finalmente.

- ¿No sabes si tienes tiempo libre? - preguntó con incredulidad.

- Sí, lo tengo, pero lo que quiero decir… es que… - vacilé, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuados -. No sé si deberíamos.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- No te hagas el tonto conmigo, Edward - repliqué exasperada.

- Bueno, ¿a qué es a lo que te opones? ¿el almuerzo, el café o la caminata? - no podía estar hablando en serio -. Si me dices cuál de los tres encuentras ofensivo haría que elegir lo que haremos sea más fácil. Por otra parte, si te opones a todos…

- Sólo salir en general - respondí, interrumpiéndole.

- ¿Y por qué, exactamente? - otra vez estaba serio. Me imaginé sus labios perfectos curvados hacia abajo y su entrecejo fruncido. No me gustó la idea.

- No lo sé, no salgo usualmente. No me gusta la idea de involucrarme demasiado con alguien que no seguirá estando a largo plazo. Y, bueno, simplemente no sé - suspiré, derrotada.

No sabía qué decirle. No tenía réplicas o bromas en este tema en particular; era un asunto demasiado serio para tomármelo a la ligera. Sabía la respuesta a su pregunta pero no quería decírselo. Era una cobarde, simple y sencillo. Con temas del corazón no cuentes conmigo, esa parte de mí es demasiado frágil como para tratarlo con facilidad.

- No estoy seguro de entender completamente - dijo finalmente luego de un par de segundos en silencio.

Pensé en alguna manera de explicar lo que quería decir en realidad sin tener que decirlo.

- Bueno, ¿conoces el dicho 'es mejor haber amado y perdido que nunca haber amado'?

- ¿Siempre utilizas citas cuando estás cansada?

¿Estaba intentando ser gracioso?

- ¿Debería rendirme o piensas responderme? - repuse, algo irritada.

- Sí, he escuchado ese dicho antes - contestó finalmente.

- Bueno, pienso que es pura mierda - mascullé con más amargura de la necesaria.

- Ah, eres una 'amante furiosa'. Lo entiendo.

Tenía razón, pero no iba a hablar con él sobre ello.

- No creo que sea divertido - dije a la defensiva.

- Tampoco yo - sonaba igual de serio -. Sólo estaba haciendo una observación.

- Bueno, no lo hagas. No sabes de lo que estás hablando - me estaba poniendo demasiada defensiva, demasiado enojada. En realidad él no había hecho nada mal; no era su culpa que yo no confiara en la gente.

- Bella, lo siento si te ofendí, sólo estaba intentando entender tu reticencia a salir en una cita conmigo - sonaba sincero, pero qué sabía yo. En el pasado había pensado que la gente era sincera y miren cómo terminó -. Todo lo que sé es que odiaría preguntarme _'¿y si...?' _contigo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - sacudí la cabeza para sacar mis pensamientos del pasado.

- No quiero, dentro de diez años, mirar atrás y preguntarme cómo sería mi vida si hubieras aceptado salir conmigo - hizo una pausa, suspirando -. No sé si funcionará lo nuestro, pero sí sé que jamás te lastimaré intencionalmente. Realmente me encantaría que me dieras una oportunidad.

- No lo sé - musité. Mi voz era apenas más alta que un susurro pero supe que me había oído.

- Sólo sal conmigo, como amigos, y luego después de eso nos ocuparemos de lo que sea que te preocupe - conjeturó. No dije nada -. Podemos ser amigos hasta que me gane tu confianza y luego partir de allí. Estoy más que dispuesto a esperar.

¿Cómo sabía qué decir exactamente para que mi corazón latiera así?

- Bien - suspiré, rendida -. Mi receso es de las doce a las dos. Estaré en la cafetería de la escuela si quieres verme - hablé rápidamente. Tenía que haber estado muy atento para haberme escuchado.

- Te veré entonces - sonaba eufórico; mi corazón prácticamente flotaba al saber que podía hacerle sonar de esa manera. Me compuse rápidamente antes de hablar de nuevo.

- Sí, te veo luego - colgué. Miré el teléfono fijamente por un par de minutos hasta que la alarma sonó, sacándome de mis pensamientos -. Hora de levantarme - dije con sarcasmo mientras tomaba mi ropa.

***

Mis clases pasaron volando, demasiado rápido, y ahora estaba de pie frente a la puerta de la cafetería contemplando la idea de ir adentro. Ese pensamiento había inundado mi cabeza todo el día; si no me presentaba tal vez se cansaría de mí y me dejaría en paz, pero la idea sonaba más horrible que verdaderamente buena en mi mente. Miré mi reloj y vi que ya estaba llegando quince minutos tarde, así que era posible que ya se hubiera ido o que lo estuviera por hacer pronto.

- Bien, respira profundo, Bella. Es ahora o nunca - dije, tratando calmarme -. Él no es el mismo tipo que te dejó un par de años atrás - tomé la manilla de la puerta y la abrí. Recorrí con la mirada el lugar rápidamente, y mi corazón pareció detenerse cuando no vi ningún par de ojos verdes. Supuse que era de esperar, sabía que había estado forzando mi suerte esperando tanto para llegar. Había decidido ir demasiado tarde, literalmente.

Agaché la cabeza y caminé rápidamente hacia las máquinas expendedoras. Ya que estaba allí podía conseguir algo de comida.

- ¡Bella! - me volteé rápidamente ante el llamado y allí, sentado a dos mesas de distancia de donde me encontraba, habían dos hermosos ojos verdes mirándome fijamente.

Antes de que pudiera evitarlo una enorme sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro y caminé hacia Edward, tal vez más precipitada de lo que debería. Llegué a su mesa más rápido de lo normal, aún con la sonrisa firmemente pegada al rostro y allí estaba él, con su cabello broncíneo desordenado gloriosamente y una camisa blanca cuyas mangas llevaba dobladas hasta los codos, mostrando sus musculosos antebrazos. No supe cuánto tiempo estuve admirando la imagen hasta que Edward habló de nuevo.

- ¿No me viste cuando entraste? - preguntó con una sonrisa dulce. Sacudí la cabeza levemente, volviendo a mirarle al rostro mientras me sentaba junto a él.

- Pensé que te había hecho esperar demasiado - admití -. Temí que ya te hubieras ido.

- Esperaría mucho más que veinte minutos por ti, Bella - estuve a punto de protestar que estaba usando otra vez una de sus frases hasta que miré a sus ojos, completamente sinceros y muy serios -. Me alegra saber que te presentaste. Tenía miedo de que te hubieras echado atrás.

- Al principio lo hice - respondí con honestidad -, pero solucioné el problema antes de que fuera muy tarde - le sonreí -. ¿Ya conseguiste algo de comida? - pregunté, mirando la mesa vacía enfrente nuestro.

- No, quería darte a elegir qué hacer - giró su silla para poder sentarse de modo que pudiera verme y se inclino hacia mí.

- ¿Cuáles son mis opciones? - pregunté con quietud. Era difícil pensar claramente estando tan cerca de él.

- Bueno, podemos quedarnos aquí y comer - dijo, señalando el menú - o podemos ir a caminar por el campus - hizo una pausa y su sonrisa se ensanchó. Me miró a los ojos, inclinándose incluso más hacia mí -. Pero lo que verdaderamente estaba esperando es que me dejaras acompañarte a un pequeño restaurante que está a unas calles de aquí. Es una buena combinación de las dos opciones y tendremos más privacidad.

- Suena bien - dije, algo sofocada. Me percaté de que me estaba deslumbrando, así que me alejé un poco de él, evitando mirarle -. La comida aquí apesta, de todos modos.

- Genial - dijo, poniéndose de pie -. ¿Vamos? - me tendió su mano. La miré un par de segundos antes de tomarla.

- Vamos - coincidí, sonriéndole.

Esto probablemente terminaría lastimándome a largo plazo. Oh, bueno, al menos disfrutemos mientras dure.

***

Edward caminaba en silencio junto a mí con las manos en sus bolsillos; estábamos tan cerca que casi nos tocábamos. Nuestra proximidad no parecía afectarle, de hecho tal vez ni siquiera lo notaba, pero para mí era algo totalmente diferente. Mis palmas estaban comenzando a sudar y el corazón me latía desbocado, intentando escapar de mi pecho. Traté de secarme las manos discretamente en mis vaqueros, pero algo en la sonrisa de Edward me dio a entender que se había dado cuenta de ello.

Estábamos casi saliendo del campus cuando comenzó el interrogatorio.

- ¿Qué tal tus clases hoy? - preguntó, mirándome de reojo. La manera en que lo dijo me recordó cuando volvía a casa luego de un día en la secundaria y mi papá me preguntaba qué tal me había ido ese día. Excepto que la voz de Charlie era menos parecida al terciopelo.

- Bien, supongo - entrelacé mis dedos hasta que comenzaron a ponerse rojos, intentando desesperadamente distraerme del hombre junto a mí. Quería hablarle más sobre mi día, decirle algo más que dos palabras, pero mi mente no parecía querer cooperar, empeñándose en hacerme quedar como una completa incompetente siempre que Edward estaba cerca mío.

- ¿Qué clases tomas? - estaba intentando mantener la conversación desesperadamente. Me sentí mal, sabiendo que yo no sería de mucha ayuda en ello. Pensando en las horas anteriores, me di cuenta de que quizás debería haber pensado en algunas cosas que preguntarle, si tenía en cuenta que aquel día salíamos supuestamente para conocernos. No, en lugar de ello perdí el tiempo diciéndome lo nerviosa que estaba al estar sola con él. Maldita yo y mis estúpidas inseguridades. Me percaté de que había estado callada por un rato bastante largo cuando vi que Edward me miraba con expectación -. ¿Estás bien?

- ¿Qu...? Sí, bien. Lo siento, ¿cuál fue tu pregunta?

Ya para entonces debía pensar que era una idiota; seguramente estaba intentando encontrar el momento apropiado para largarse sano y salvo.

- Te pregunté qué clases estabas tomando - me dirigió su sonrisa torcida y mi corazón se detuvo momentáneamente. Se me atascó el aliento en la garganta y tuve que tomar una gran bocanada de aire, mirando en frente mío antes de responder. No había manera de que pudiera formar una oración completa observando su rostro.

- Turismo, escritura creativa y una clase de apreciación musical como elección - a pesar de hallarme sin aire, mi voz salió sin problemas. Intenté mirarle furtivamente cuando no dijo nada por un par de segundos pero, claro, la mirada no fue nada furtiva.

- ¿Así que quieres escribir para un periódico? - lo formó como una pregunta pero algo me hizo pensar que era más bien retórica. Una confirmación.

- No - dije, sacudiendo la cabeza -. No me gusta escribir para el periódico.

- ¿Lo has hecho antes para la escuela? - me miró con una expresión que no pude descifrar.

- No - le miré yo también, y luego desvié la vista rápidamente -. Escribí para el periódico local durante un tiempo - me encogí de hombros y continué caminando.

- ¿Escribiste para el periódico local? - me observó con curiosidad -. ¿Por qué no lo haces más?

- Simplemente no me gustaba - este era un tema del que no me gustaba hablar mucho, una conversación que había hecho que mucha de la gente que hablaba conmigo pensara que estaba loca. Tenía una opinión muy fuerte sobre este asunto y tendía a volverme bastante apasionada cuando explicaba mi punto de vista del argumento.

- ¿No te pagaba bien? - presionó.

- Bastante bien, de hecho - supe cuál sería su próxima pregunta antes de que la pronunciara, pero dejé que la formulara sin interrumpirle.

- ¿Entonces qué era lo que no te gustaba?

Me mordí el labio mientras le miraba. ¿Cómo se lo explicaría sin que pensara que era una neurótica?

- Es muy depresivo - dije al fin, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para controlarme. Me preguntaban aquello con frecuencia y lo que recibía era miradas turbadas. Esta vez no fue así; Edward me miraba del mismo modo que todo el mundo lo hacía cuando hablaba de esto con ellos: confundido. Le sonreí y no dije nada más.

- Lo siento, pero me lo has liado incluso más, ¿podrías explicarlo un poco mejor? - pidió. No entendía su interés, pero aún intenté mantenerme calma.

- Bueno, es sólo que no me gusta escribir sobre las estúpidas cosas crueles que la gente hace, como crímenes, secuestros o asesinatos.

- ¿Así que no te gusta escribir para el periódico en lo absoluto? - ladeó la cabeza. Maldito sea; lo había hecho bien hasta ese momento. Sabía que mucho más de esto resultaría en otra persona pensando que podía ser admitida en un manicomio.

- Sólo no quiero ganar dinero escribiendo qué tan horrible la gente del mundo puede ser. Odio ser la portadora de las malas noticias y, bueno, cuando escribes para el periódico, si quieres tener una paga, esas son las clases de cosas de las que debes escribir.

- ¿Entonces crees que esa clase de cosas no deberían estar en las noticias?

Ag, ¿acababa de decir eso? No.

Esta vez mi boca habló a toda velocidad, sin limitaciones. Sólo puro vómito de palabras.

- No me malinterpretes, creo que la gente debe saber sobre esas cosas, sobre qué tan mala otras personas pueden ser, para estar informados de las locuras en el mundo. Pero la manera en que el periódico escribe sobre las tragedias, con vívidos detalles, o al menos con todos los que puedan obtener de los testigos, de los policías o de las familias… no está bien - le miré de nuevo, frunciendo los labios.

- Creo que entiendo a qué te refieres - me miraba directo a los ojos, algo que la mayoría de la gente evitaba hacer luego de que dijera aquello. Me sorprendió; mantuvo su mirada fija en la mía cuando continuó -. ¿Te importaría explicármelo un poco más? Quiero entender completamente lo que dices.

Sentí mis cejas juntarse mientras le miraba atónita. Usualmente, nadie llegaba tan lejos en esta conversación sin ya haber encontrado una manera de escabullirse lejos de mí. Hice una pausa por un segundo, pensando una manera de explicarme más claramente.

- Bueno, por ejemplo, nadie necesita saber que alguien es torturado hasta la muerte - hice una mueca ante mis palabras, pero mantuve los hombros altos y mi mirada en la suya -. Todo lo que la gente necesita saber es que alguien que tenía una familia, amigos y personas que se preocupaban por él ya no está más, se ha ido más pronto de lo que debería y que ellos, como ciudadanos… no, como humanos, deberían tomarse un tiempo para lamentar aquello. No hay necesidad de saber todos los detalles morbosos.

Ninguno de nosotros habló por unos momentos. Desvié la vista de él hacia mis manos luego de ver cómo me miraba, sin decir palabra.

- Estoy de acuerdo - dijo finalmente luego de lo que parecieron horas de silencio. Le miré atónita. ¿Había dicho que estaba de acuerdo conmigo? -. Tienes un modo interesante de ver las cosas - estaba mirando al frente suyo ahora, perdido en sus pensamientos.

- ¿Gracias? - levanté la mirada para ver si esa era la respuesta correcta. Rió entre dientes.

- ¿Qué edad tienes, Bella?

- Veinticuatro - respondí.

- ¿Entonces qué quieres escribir, si no son noticias?

- Me gusta escribir historias - dije tímidamente. Nadie a quien le hubiera dicho esto pensaba que debía ir a la escuela para mejorar mis habilidades de _escritura_; al parecer, todos pensaban que iba a trabajar en un bar por el resto de mi vida.

- ¿Qué clase de historias? - preguntó sin vacilar. Aquello me sorprendió; nunca nadie consideraba necesario preguntar aquello.

- Mayormente ficción - le miré esperando que riera, pero sólo esbozó una sonrisa.

- ¿Has pensando en escribir un libro?

- Sí - dije sin pensar. Tan pronto como las palabras salieron de mi boca sentí la sangre subirme al rostro. La única persona que sabía aquello era Alice y ella tampoco tenía permitido leerlo.

- ¿Por qué te avergüenza aquello? - dijo, deteniéndose abruptamente.

- No se lo he dicho a nadie antes, excepto a Alice, y ella ha jurado guardar el secreto - bajé la mirada nuevamente, dejando que mi cabello cayera, escondiéndome.

- Bueno, es halagador que me lo hayas dicho, incluso aunque no fuera esa tu intención - le miré a través de mi pelo justo a tiempo de verle guiñarme un ojo. Me limité a observar el suelo; ambos estábamos callados, sólo de pie allí. Sentí un dedo bajo mi barbilla alzarme el rostro -. Prometo no decírselo a nadie.

Me tenía atrapada en su mirada, paralizando mis pensamientos, mis movimientos. Sus ojos eran hermosos, de un verde brillante con pequeños destellos dorados, inundados de sinceridad. No pude evitar creerle, aunque, claro, probablemente me podría haber dicho que era un duende con una fuente de oro en un arco iris y le podría haber creído igual. Sus ojos se deslizaron hacia abajo un par de segundos después, observando mis labios, comenzando a oscurecerse, haciendo que mi respiración se detuviera. Su mirada volvió a la mía un par de segundos después y bajó su mano retrocediendo un paso, liberándome de mi momentánea parálisis. No cortó el contacto visual en ningún momento.

Tomé un profundo respiro e intenté encontrar una manera de recuperar la conversación.

- Así que, Edward - mi voz sonaba nerviosa -. ¿Tú qué haces?

- Compongo música para películas y series de televisión en mi piano.

No me había esperado aquello.

- Vaya - murmuré, y luego volví a quedarme en silencio. Mis ojos recorrieron todo el lugar a mi alrededor intentando encontrar algo más que decir, que preguntar, pero me quedé en blanco -. Bueno, ¿qué demonios se supone que debo decir ante aquello? - pregunté, algo frustrada por que mi intento de reiniciar la charla hubiera sido en vano.

Todo estuvo en silencio por no más de cinco segundos antes de que comenzara a reír.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, exponiendo su nuez de Adán que temblaba ligeramente con su risa; la línea de su mandíbula se volvió más definida mientras sus ojos se cerraban; su cabello cayó hacia atrás, revelando una pequeña porción de su frente. Se veía increíble. ¿Qué cosa había hecho que él se fijara en mí, tan común y corriente? Le miré fijamente, confusa, mientras él recobraba la compostura.

Me devolvió la mirada mientras sus risas se ralentizaban en roncas carcajadas con los ojos brillantes, alegres. Aunque pareciera un ángel en ese momento, estaba completamente molesta. Había intentando salvar la conversación y todo lo que había obtenido era que se rieran de mí.

- ¿Y qué demonios es tan divertido? - coloqué las manos en mis caderas mientras le fulminaba con la mirada. Fruncí los labios en una fina línea con los pies firmemente plantados en la calle. Simplemente se rió más. Mi boca se entreabrió con sorpresa ante su reacción a mi estado de humor y mis ojos se dilataron con incredulidad. Me volteé y comencé a alejarme.

- ¡Espera, Bella! - escuché sus pisadas sobre la hierba mientras me seguía. Me tomó del brazo y me volteó.

- ¿Qué? - pregunté, intentando que la molestia que sentía estuviera más que presente en mi voz. Frunció sus labios para no reír más.

- Ya llegamos - dijo luego de recomponerse. Señaló el edificio a mis espaldas y me dispuse a entrar rápidamente, pero él estaba allí sosteniendo la puerta abierta. Pasé sin mirarle.

La dueña nos dijo que nos sentáramos donde quisiéramos así que me dirigí hacia la esquina más lejana, dejándome caer en el asiento casi violentamente. Crucé los brazos y los mantuve firmemente contra mi pecho mientras le miraba amenazadoramente. Otra vez, se limitó a sonreír.

- ¿De verdad estás enojada? - preguntó, sonando verdaderamente curioso, aunque podía notarse el tono oculto de diversión tras sus palabras. Apreté la mandíbula y volteé el rostro -. Lo siento, Bella, pero te ves demasiado adorable cuando estás enfadada… la manera en que tu rostro se crispa en ésa expresión y cómo te pones las manos en la cintura tan dramáticamente…

- ¿Qué clase de disculpa es esa? - sentí las mejillas comenzando a arder. No podía entender a este tipo, para nada. En realidad no estaba enojada, pero no quería retroceder tan fácilmente luego de haber hecho tal escena.

- Una honesta - me miró a los ojos, todo rastro de broma desvanecido -. Lo siento, en serio.

- Bien - murmuré, casi inaudible -. Yo también lo siento.

- No lo hagas - la sonrisa regresó a sus labios mientras sus ojos escrutaban mi rostro -. Ese fue, verdaderamente, uno de los comportamientos más adorables que he visto.

- ¿Puedes parar? Vas a hacer que mis mejillas se queden permanentemente de este color - las señalé, mostrándole el brillante rojo -. ¿Podemos volver a las preguntas, por favor? - no le miré, pero sabía que él sí lo estaba haciendo.

- Claro, ¿te gustaría empezar? - sacudí la cabeza y él asintió -. Bien, ¿dónde naciste?

- Forks, Washington - suspiré en agradecimiento, sintiendo mis mejillas volver a su color natural - pero me mudé a Phoenix con mi madre cuando apenas tenía unos meses y luego volví para empezar la secundaria cuando volvió a casarse - le miré fijamente, pensando qué preguntas hacerle.

- Mis padres viven en Forks - repuso con orgullo -. Se mudaron allí dos años luego de que yo terminara el instituto; en realidad ésa es la razón por la que Emmett y yo nos mudamos a Seattle: para estar más cerca de ellos.

- ¿De dónde te mudaste?

- Chicago - respondió con una sonrisa -. Nací allí. Ellos se marcharon a Forks cuando le ofrecieron a mi padre un trabajo en el hospital local.

- ¿Cuál es tu apellido? - cuestioné, preguntándome si lo conocería. Forks era un pueblo lo suficientemente chico para tener las oportunidades de saber quiénes eran, y si su padre trabajaba en el hospital la chance era incluso mayor.

- Cullen - mis ojos se abrieron como platos ante la sorpresa. Lo notó -. ¿Conoces a mis padres?

- ¿Tu papá es Carlisle? - pregunté, divertida.

- Sí - parecía entretenido por mi reacción -. Supongo que has escuchado de él.

- Escuchado de él… - sacudí la mano -. Lo he visto en numerosas ocasiones - estiré mi brazo derecho y tracé con un dedo la larga, y aún así imperceptible, cicatriz en el antebrazo -. Él cosió este bebé para mí. Diecisiete puntos. Y ésta - señalé otra cicatriz en mi palma izquierda -. Cinco puntos. Y luego tengo una en la cabeza, sin mencionar todas las demás. Ah, y también fue quien me puso al tanto de tres de las cinco contusiones que he tenido.

- ¿Cinco contusiones? – preguntó, sorprendido, con las cejas casi tocándose y los labios entreabiertos -. ¿Cómo es que sigues viva?

- Oh, sólo las tuve cuando estaba aprendiendo a conducir en motocicleta - me encogí de hombros -. Los puntos, en cambio, son producto del hecho de que no puedo mantener el equilibro en una superficie plana y estable. Siempre me caigo - lancé una risa ligera -. Lo he llevado bastante mejor desde que salí del instituto, pero aún tengo problemas con esto de mantenerme en pie mientras camino.

- ¿Por qué, entre todas las cosas en el mundo, querrías intentar conducir una motocicleta si tienes tales problemas con la gravedad? - preguntó, indignado.

- Bueno, mi novio de entonces arreglaba autos y vehículos, así que cuando vi aquellas motocicletas a un costado de la carretera que parecían no pertenecerle a nadie, las tomé. Compré las partes para que pudiera arreglarlas - sonreí ante el recuerdo -. Fue su regalo de cumpleaños - tomé un profundo respiro y miré a Edward.

- ¿Y él te dejó conducirla cuando tu fuerza de gravedad es tan desequilibrada? - preguntó, claramente confuso. Lancé una carcajada.

- Jacob era un año menor que yo, así que no podría esperarse de él ser el más responsable en la relación… - me miré las manos -. En realidad fue un gran novio la mayoría del tiempo - no sabía por qué estaba hablando tanto de mi pasado con Jacob, pero las palabras salían tan libremente que no me detuve a pensarlo mucho. Esta era la primera vez en años que era capaz de mencionarlo sin esconderme tras un escudo inmediatamente.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron juntos? - preguntó, curioso.

- Alrededor de dos años - intenté quitarle importancia - pero sólo era mi amor de secundaria, esos que nunca duran de todos modos.

- Aún así debió haber sido difícil - su mirada me daba la sensación de que podía ver a través de mí. No dijo nada más, no hizo más preguntas ni me presionó por más información. Simplemente me hizo saber que entendía que era algo más que una simple ruptura.

- Lo fue, pero tampoco fue la culpa de nadie. Él no tenía la intención de desenamorarse de mí; sólo pasó - me encogí de hombros y esbocé una débil sonrisa -. Aunque mentiría si dijera que no afecta el modo en que veo las relaciones ahora.

- Bella, yo nunca…

- ¿Están listos para ordenar? - le interrumpió la camarera, luciendo más que aburrida.

- Sí, yo sólo quiero una hamburguesa con patatas fritas - dije, entregándole mi menú. Se volteó hacia Edward sin decir nada.

- Pediré lo mismo - dijo sin sacarme los ojos de encima y ella se marchó aún en silencio.

- Así que, Edward, ¿tú que edad tienes exactamente? - pregunté, dándome cuenta repentinamente de que no tenía idea y además queriendo cambiar de tema desesperadamente.

- Veintiséis - nunca dejó de mirarme. Ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad.

- ¿Qué? - pregunté finalmente cuando no dijo nada más.

- Es sólo que, bueno, dijiste que tenías veinticuatro, ¿no? - asentí, sin saber a qué quería llegar con eso -. ¿No debería la carrera de turismo tomar sólo cuatro años?

Ah, sí. Me había preguntado si se habría dado cuenta.

- Sí, aunque aún no he terminado mis cuatro años - me avergonzaba levemente lo que estaba a punto de decirle, pero prefería contárselo antes que darle a pensar que me había tomado seis años conseguir mi diploma -. Me tomé un año luego de terminar el instituto para quedarme en Forks con Jacob. Rompió conmigo antes de que el segundo semestre empezara pero no estaba preparada para empezar todavía.

Me miró con la disculpa en sus ojos, apenas sonriendo.

- ¿Así que te graduarás pronto? - podía decir que estaba intentando alejar la conversación del tema de Jacob y aquello hizo que me gustara más de lo que ya estaba empezando a hacerlo.

- Éste mi último semestre - asentí, sonriendo ante la idea de terminar con el instituto -. Luego estaré libre para ser una adulta.

- Bueno, brindemos por eso - alzó su Coca Cola hacia mí y le imité con una risita -. ¿Qué actividades adultas planeas hacer cuanto termines?

- Bueno, en realidad no lo sé. No he escrito una lista o algo parecido - me encogí hombros, mordiéndome el labio -. Probablemente lo mismo que estoy haciendo ahora, restando las clases y añadiéndole más horas para mi horario de trabajo.

- ¿No tienes nada planeado para cuando te gradúes? - bajó la mirada a su bebida -. ¿No quieres viajar o algo así?

- En realidad ya hice mi decisión de que cuando terminara con la universidad haría algo que quisiera, algo que me dejara ser feliz. Suena tonto, supongo, pero sí, eso es todo lo que sé - me reí un poco -. Me encantaría viajar, pero no tengo el dinero suficiente para ir a ningún lado. Algún día, de todos modos, encontraré el modo.

- Estoy seguro de que lo haremos, más temprano que tarde.

No estaba segura de a qué se refería con ello pero, de nuevo, tampoco estaba segura de querer saberlo. Me limité a asentir.

Cuando terminamos de almorzar me di cuenta de que sólo me quedaba media hora para ir al trabajo. Caminamos de vuelta hacia el instituto y él se dirigió a mi monovolumen, haciendo algunos comentarios no muy amables sobre su edad. Mientras conducía tomé mi móvil y marqué el número de Alice.

- ¡Bella! - chilló.

- ¡Hola, Alice! - respondí alegremente. Estaba a punto de hacer algo que nunca, nunca hacía. Algo que demostraba que Edward me estaba empezando a gustar. Algo que había intentando evitar con todas mis fuerzas en el pasado. Tomé un gran respiro -. ¿Me ayudarías a arreglarme para esta noche?

* * *

Una de las cosas que más me gustan de este fic es la devoción de Edward para con Bella, ¿no es un amor la nota que le mandó? (:se deshace en suspiros:). Anyway, próximo capítulo, la cena. Cualquier comentario es más que bien recibido en un review :)


End file.
